The Dense Ones
by SirAmbala
Summary: All it took was a phone call, and assurance that they were both dense. Contestshipping and slight Pokeshipping. Please R&R!


A/N: Here is a one shot I came up with. Hopefully it will get rid of my current writers block with my other stories.

ooOOoo

My last contest was a few days ago, and with it I got ribbon number five. Currently I'm heading to Mount Silver for the Grand Festival. I'm extremely excited but unfortunately have no one to share it with. The last two Grand Festivals I was in my friends were with me. I know that going on a journey on my own was what I needed, but it's times like these that I wish I had a companion. Glaceon and Beautifly were out of their pokeballs enjoying the nice weather with me. There really wasn't a time that at least one of my partners was out with me. I am really excited to show off some of my new pokemon at the Grand Festival. Drew and the others haven't seen them because they weren't at the last contest. I think for once I'm not the last one to get my 5th ribbon, last I heard Harley only had three.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the person walking in front of me until we were both in a heap on the ground. My two pokemon and a confused Roserade were looking at us with concern. At that time I realized that Roserade looked awfully familiar.

"You know May, I know I'm drop dead gorgeous and all and you couldn't help falling for me. But there wasn't a need to actually fall on me." Came an arrogant voice that belonged to the only person I knew with that green of hair. Now normally I would get all fired up and say some non intelligent things in my rant, but after running into Drew so many times during this journey I learned how to respond properly.

"What exactly were you expecting me to think what with the roses and all?"

"Ugh…"

"Drew speechless, that's priceless."

"Obviously you never heard me say they were for your pokemon." Ahh there's the Drew we all know and love. Wait scratch that last part.

"I was worried for a second there, I never thought I would see the day you didn't have some smart comeback."

"Excuse me for being in shock that you had a comeback at all May."

"Oh please, you really don't think that after all this time I know your game."

"It took you almost six years to do so. Though I always did way you were slow."

"Yeah yeah, well how have you been? It's been a few weeks since I last saw you."

"I've been getting ready for the Grand Festival like good coordinators do. You had better hurry to Olivine for the last contest if you wish to compete with the rest of us. Actually now that I think about it Olivine is in the opposite direction, are you lost?"

"Unless Mount Silver isn't in this direction then I would have to say that I'm good."

"Mount Silver? Don't tell me you actually are done early for a change?"

I pulled out my ribbon case and showed him all five of my sparkling ribbons.

"Wow May I'm impressed, I never thought I would see this day."

"Thanks" I waited for his sarcastic mark, but it never came. I stopped walking and just stared at him.

"Why did you stop walking?"

"No flick of the hair with a smart remark? Who are you and what have you done with Drew?"

"Am I not a loud to give you a compliment?"

"It's not that it's just…"

Ring Ring, Phone call phone call

"Hello?"

"Hey May, It's Brock."

"Oh hi Brock, what's up?"

"Have you by chance heard from Misty lately?"

"I did about a week ago, she called me because she was having some problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Ash? What is the matter?"

"Misty's sisters just called and said they didn't know where she was at. They came down to the gym this morning and all of Misty's pokemon were gone along with her."

"Oh, so that's the case."

"How can you be so calm, Misty disappeared something must be wrong!"

"I assure you everything is okay Ash. Just wait a little while and you will see. Well I have to go and continue travelling, bye!"

Click

"She hung up on me…"

ooOOoo

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently Misty disappeared from the Gym and her sisters were freaking out. They called Ash and he started freaking out as well, so he called me to see if I had heard from her."

"Oh, he seemed upset why did you hang up on him?"

"Because Misty is in fact not missing and is headed right for Ash as we speak."

"How would you know this?"

"Because I talked to her last week and she said she couldn't take it anymore and needed to see Ash. I told her that he was headed to the Sinnoh league championship this week, and that if she really wanted to surprise him she should go see him then."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are playing matchmaker and your friends are coming to you for advice?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just wonder why they would come to you when you have never been in a relationship?"

"How do you know?"

"What, have you?"

"Did I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice Drew?"

"Me jealous? Never, I would just feel bad for the poor fellow that had to date you."

As the words came from his mouth I felt my whole world turn upside down, and not in the good way. After all these years I thought that maybe we could be more than just rivals. Apparently…apparently he is to much of an arrogant jerk to see how much I care about him. With those fleeting thoughts I turned around and made a run in any direction that wasn't near him. Little did I know that I dropped my Pokegear in the process.

ooOOoo

Ugh…I wanted to bang my head on the nearest hard surface. I watched as May's form grew smaller and smaller as she ran off with tears streaming down her cheek. I blew it big this time, I had really hoped that today would turn out the opposite it has. When she ran into me earlier I was sure that I might finally get my mouth to say the words I've been trying to say for so long. Just as I was about to go after her I noticed her Pokegear sitting on the ground. I picked it up and went to follow her.

Ring ring, phone call phone call

"Um hello"

"Wait, where is May?"

"She isn't here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Who are you, and why do you have her phone?"

"Because she dropped it when she left, and this is Drew."

"Do you happen to be the same Drew that is her rival?"

"Yes"

"Sweet, this is Misty."

"The same one that was supposedly missing?"

"Yeah the one and only."

"Did Ash have a heart attack before you got there or after you told him you were in love with him?"

"Wh…What?"

"May said that you called her for advice and she told you to go to Sinnoh to see Ash. That was why Ash called her in a panic asking if she had talked to you recently."

"That may be the case, but have you shared your own feelings with May?"

"Now where would you get the idea that I could like someone like May?"

"Say what you like, but the rose says otherwise."

"The roses are for her Pokemon…"

"If that's the story that you want to stay with then fine. Well I have to go. When May get's back tell her to call me."

"Okay, good bye."

"One more thing Drew, your going to have to be the one to make the move. May can be as dense as Ash at times, she is convinced you could never like her. She likes you and has for a long time, don't forget that."

Click

"Seems like people enjoy hanging up on each other today…"

ooOOoo

I had been sitting in the park that was at the center of the town we were walking through. I realized a while ago that my Pokegear was missing, and I figured it was near Drew. Just the thought of him and the water works started again. I knew that listening to Misty would end up badly, there was no way that she was right. Especially not after what he said a mere ten minutes ago could he possibly feel the way I did for him. My Beautifly and Glaceon sat near me looking sad. It was then that a shadow fell over me and my Pokegear was shoved in my face.

"Here you dropped this." Came the one voice I didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. By the way, Misty called and said she made it to Sinnoh and proclaimed her love for the dense one."

"What? You mean you actually talked to her."

"Well yeah, seeing as though you weren't there to do so yourself."

"Thanks I guess. You returned it, and now you can go."

"You know, that's not all we talked about."

"Great, why don't you go talk to her some more and leave me alone."

"She told me something very interesting about you. She said that you can be dense sometimes. Actually I knew that already, but to hear it from one of your friends really made it true."

"Wow Drew thanks. Obviously you haven't hurt me enough today…"

"No really May, I can't believe how dense you are."

"What am I so dense about this time Drew?"

"That I couldn't ever like you."

"Wait…come again?" I said as my hand flew up to my mouth in shock. There was no way in heck I heard him right. Could he have possibly went from insulting me to that?

"You picked a bad time to be slow…I…Like…You."

"Drew I don't understand. How…how is that possible."

I looked at him curiously and he just rolled his eyes at me. With a flick of his bangs he pulled me to him. His lips crashed on mine, and that's about the last coherent thought I had. When we finally broke apart I leaned my head into his chest and his head leaned on my own.

"I guess it was possible."

"Yes it was, now would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would!"

"I guess that means we can be partners for the Grand Festival then."

"Yep! Wait what do you mean partners?"

"You didn't know that the Grand Festival is going to be done with partners?"

"When did that happen?"

That was the turn of our relationship from rivals to something much more. We shocked our friends when we showed up at the Grand Festival as partners. They were even more shocked when they found out we were actually together.

"There is thirty seconds left on the clock! Who will win this Grand Festival? Is it going to be May and Drew or Harley and Solidad?

The final attacks were called and their Pokemon geared up for an explosive ending. Cacturn let out a massive pin missal which Lapras froze with an ice beam. A hydro pump and solar beam sent the frozen spikes flying faster at their opponents and gave it a nice flare. Their opponents were far from out though. Warturtle used rapid spin and headed toward the oncoming attack. The aurora beam from it's partner sent it hurtling toward the attack with a beautiful rainbow trail. Warturtle was blasted through the attack and dispersed it. While up in the air it used a spinning hydro pump which pushed the other two toward the water. Dewgong then used ice beam from the bottom, and Warturtle used aqua tail from the top. Their two opponents were caught within the combined attack. Whatever points their coordinators had left disappeared as the clock ran out.

"And May and Drew are the winners of this year's Grand Festival!

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that's my first contestshipping fic, I hope you like it!


End file.
